Too many times before
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Tai has deep, concious flashbacks and tries to picture who it might be. Tai later discovers that the person is someone he likes and moves in with him, because of financial issues. Who is it? What will happen? What will everyone think of the person?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own digimon, or any character. The introduction of Once in a life time...Enjoy ! I also refer to the song 'Not Falling' by Mudvayne is stated a couple of times.

Summary: Tai is finally let's his emotions succumb him, and overwhelm is life. He starts to become a deep human being who is sustained by life's existence and everything else around it. Then flashbacks occur of a past. Who is she?

Once in a life time

Tai sat in a concealed room. There were four blank granite walls that sealed the room off, unable for anyone to enter or leave. He sat in the corner as his thoughts ran past him. He knew, for some odd and bizarre reason, that he was put in here for something. Whether it was because of some unfaithful act of crimes, or just because he had fallen victim of some lethal and superior enemy, he wasn't quite sure. He noticed, as he peered on the floor cuddled to produce heat in the damp and chilly environment, concealed many small bunches of straw, and dirt covered the floor. 'I wish I could find a way out... Instead of being trapped in a void. I wish...' thought Tai.

Tai sat up from English class. He had snoozed again. 'Fuck, I hope the teacher hadn't noticed... 'Thought Tai, as he looked around the class room, as he noticed every ones gaze was averted to Tai.

Tai blushed with a major crimson tint, covering his cheeks. He looked like an ass again! Tai looked at the front of the class room. He saw the teacher staring directly at him. Yamato, one of Tai's best friends, laughed with great pleasure. He always laughed at Tai. Especially since Tai had been rejected by his first true love, or least he thought it was his first love. But he wasn't sure now. Tai had a lot on his mind. It was sometimes difficult to think or process what had previously happened.

"I'll see you at the end of class, Mr.Kamiya!" scolded Mr. Mackay, a foreign teacher present in Japan to teach English to the Japanese.

Tai decided to ignore what the teacher was teaching and attempted to explore the many objects in the class room. His attention zoomed in on the clock, affixed on the wall above the teacher's desk. It ticked every, second, minute and hour. The priceless artifact sat in the same motion, year after year. The only thing that had moved was what was inside the concealed object that revealed a quantity that could never be reversed. Just too bad time could not be reversible. Then he could change the past he had to recap, every single day he awoke.

He attention shifted from the clock to the teachers desk. The desk was at the front of the class room, at Obida Regional High School. It was a typical wooden desk. It was very rectangular. The legs had been replaced a couple of times, due to the fact that there was scraped paint and chunks of wood were missing right were the legs had been set in. On top there lied many objects, on the one desk that was tabooed from students to touch, a picture of his family in a nice pewter frame, which was definitely bought at a dollar store. Every time that I had needed to pass in work for Mr. Mackay, I would always look at the happy faces of his two children and his wife. They have a smile that could last forever. A coffee mug, with a large print of the Looney Tunes, was actually used as a place for Mr. Mackay to place the extra pens and pencils in. Tai was the one to usually go up and take either a pen or pencil. He was quite forgetful.

But, then as he started to wander else where on the desk, the bell rang for class. RINNNNNG! Tai slowly got out of his seat, and tried to walk out of class, as if he was avoiding people. He had successfully completed another mission in espionage. He was caught unseen, and nobody had come up to talk to him, except one particular person. "Tai, tell me what is wrong? You can me, we've been really good friends. Don't hold things back! Tell me Tai!" explained Sora, who was now Matt's girl friend.

Tai had once liked the girl, but when she had to prove Tai wrong, Sora did in fact take things to a new extreme. 'I... I see... The demons...That hold me down..' quoted Tai, in his train of thought. "Thanks Sora, but if I needed to talk to someone, I think I'll talk to someone who cares and won't insult me. I think you hurt me enough. Just... leave me alone..." sobbed Tai, as he felt like a complete asshole crying in the hallway of the school.

Tai ran away to enter the bathroom, as Sora watched Tai leave her probably for the last time. She knew what she did was wrong. But now, it was unchangeable. The past is now over, unable to correct the life changing mistakes. She wished for things to get better, but she knew only time could do that.

Tai set his hands upon both sides of the sink, as he felt his face heat up. The liquid abstance crawled down his innocent cheeks. He felt the heat radiate from both his cheeks and the tears. 'Why do I have to be the one to cry over a stupid incident? I'M SUPOOSED TO BE THE COURAGOUS ONE!" yelled Tai, as he slammed his fists hard against the marble counter that had suspended the bathroom sinks.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw someone who had been held down by his friends. Tai was always in doubt when he thought of admitting it. Tai was never really a guy to admit bad stuff about his 'friends'. He never brought himself enough courage to tell them the truth. He was scared and nervous. But he knew they held him back, from being Tai. They always did. Tai looked up in the mirror again, to see a red cheeked boy, with a liquid falling from blood shot eyes. The innocent boy looked helpless and lost. That boy was him.

Just then, as Tai least suspected it, Daisuke walked in the bathroom. Tai knew it was him from the way he had shuffled his feet on the ground. Tai quickly ran into a stall, as quietly and stealthily as possible, and safely locked the stall hiding his world of hurt. He succeeded, as he remained concealed from the wandering Daisuke. Tai would give him credit. Daisuke was pretty smart, but not smart enough, or at least as smart as he thought he was. Daisuke quickly came in the bathroom, examined it slowly, and then departed again.

Finally Tai then exited the small space, to look himself over in the mirror again. He saw a blank face now. ' I...I stand... not falling... not falling down...' quoted Tai, as he felt it was now time to leave, as he saw in the background of the mirror all of his friends, each giving Tai a look of disgust, displeasure, unpleasant scowls and scolding frowns.

Tai exited the bathroom to notice that last class was completely over now. 'Damn' began Tai, as talked to himself, 'I missed another class again... Oh well, it's only school. I still got my soccer career...' Tai began walking to his locker. The halls contained little, or no people. It was usually the ones that stayed after school for extra help, or if the needed to ask teachers certain questions. Tai thanked himself, because he knew he would never, ever be caught staying after school.

The lockers, he noticed, looked very unclean. Dents, sloshed paint, and random placements of stickers made each section for each grade different. He passed the grade nine set of lockers. He was in grade twelve, so he had a ways to go yet. The tiled floor was quite monotonous, as Tai stared at it while he walked. He noticed that the same pattern kept on repeating itself, over and over again. Almost like a broken record, replay the last two to five seconds over and over again.

Tai never really noticed it but he had actually arrived to the grade twelve locker section. It was the worst looking section of the school. The school couldn't afford all full lockers, so they ordered half sized lockers. It was weird to see full sized lockers switch from full size to half sized lockers. Some lockers were missing doors. Some were really badly dented, obviously from the result of some ones uncontrollable anger. His locker number was 9401, located on top halves of the lockers. He looked at the worn down locker. Its beige tint was a sore sight. But it served it purpose well. No one, Tai thought of, had broke into it. He grabbed the locker, as he attempted to remember his combination. 12...6...24... and like magic, as he spun the combination in on his locker, it opened with great ease.

Tai removed the opened lock and then grabbed the door, and swung it open. It revealed a space that had a jacket, and a single strapped book bag. He realized also that he had his novel from English in his jeans pocket. He quickly stashed it in his note bag. He reached above his book bag, to his jacket, and slipped on the black track coat over his slender body with ease. He then took his book bag out and slipped it on his shoulder, and began his walk home. He didn't like to take the bus , or get drives from Yamato, or his mom. He wanted the exercise. Plus he didn't really get along with Yamato that great. They were two totally different people, living in two totally different worlds. Yamato was a deep and understanding young man who was also mature and sweet. Tai on the other hand was annoying and immature. He wasn't very deep at all, and he was never that well at understanding of other people.

He looked over to his left, as he heard a student obviously having a huge dispute with a teacher. It sounded like a problem with math. Something maybe doing with the circumference of a circle having to do with the calculation of an algebraic question. Math also didn't interest Tai that much too. He never really like the fact of using numbers, and filling in equations with them. Too bad he was failing. He looked at his watch. Three forty seven. He's late again. 'Man I'm never on time. Mom's probably worried again...' thought Tai as slammed the locker door shut, and sealed it with the lock.

It confirmed its action with a rather loud click, signaling Tai that it had closed. He then began walking off in the distance, and halted at the door. Flashbacks of some one danced in his head, but for some reason he couldn't remember who it was. It was a girl he noticed. A slender girl. She wore a skirt, as she twirled around. Her long brown hair swayed as well, as each step she took. A noticeable smile was present, and here eyes seem to be glazed hazy. To him it was almost irresistible. The girl called out Tai's name, as he attempted to reach out...

Tai then realized he had been dreaming it. He wasn't the first time that had happened. He has had many other small daydreams like it too. Tai then pushed on the bar that opened the door, as if the bar itself was the key to open it. He took his first step outside. The first he noticed was that it was a bit chilly, but not that cold. It was cold enough though that he had to keep his hands in his pockets. He started on his long trek home. He started to think again. 'I wish I could trust again...' though Tai, as he looked up at the big and infinite sky.

When Tai looked up, he saw massive grey clouds. It pretty much covered up the blue, as all you could see was grayness. He then he saw a plane. 'Another flight taken, another flight forgotten...' muttered Tai in his thought, as he thought of his attempts to take a flight to some where like America.

'I wish that I had some one to talk to...' added Tai as he briefly looked down and looked back up. The sky seemed to cry, as many white fragments fell out of the grey clouds. As the first flake of snow fell, and fell in Tai's direction. As it made its descent, it finally halted at the edge of Tai's nose, as tears now filled his face, crawling down it. He only wished...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything to do with it. Enjoy

Sumarry: Tai now rushes home. He's late, but will he get home? Will he get in trouble? Who will he meet on the way? And who is the girl he has daydreams of? If only he knew...

Once in a lifetime (conclusion)

The tears rolled down Tai's face as each step only put him in a slump of depression like sadness. He couldn't remember the last time he had trusted one of his friends. The so called digidestined. The ones that Tai had led against the evils in the Digital World. The ones crest which was... courage. He tried to remember that time. It was a long time ago, as well as forgotten.

Tai finally convinced himself to stop crying. His eyes, he felt, still remained sore from the heart ache. He quickly picked up the pace walking home. He knew his mom was going to probably bitch him out, or something like that. He swished past newspaper stands, light posts, café signs, parking meters and the sort. He needed to get home. He didn't care now. 'Two blocks away...one block away...' thought Tai, as he counted the remained meters left to the four story apartment building in Obida.

As he made it into the parking lot he noticed a fair red headed girl, with a rather tall blonde headed guy. The guy wasn't really built, but neither was the girl. They were both slender, and wore the same school uniform Tai had. He knew right away who they were. Yomato and Sora. 'But why are they at my apartment building?' asked himself, as he stared down at his feet. He walked passed them, as he thought that he had seen another figure. It didn't interest him right now though. Nothing could. He doesn't want to fall, he doesn't want to be dragged by the ones that betrayed him, the ones that turned on his loyalty as a leader, and now looked upon Matt and Sora.

He quickly darted for the front door as he fumbled with his keys. Finally after several minutes of struggling with the keys, he found the right key and it fit like a glove. He twisted the key, as he brought his other hand to the door knob, and twisted it to open the entrance for him to go home. Tai never looked back. He just walked, on, liked nothing was here for him. He rushed up the stairs. He never wanted to look back at Sora or Matt, or hell, even the past. It just brought Tai a sour taste in his mouth and he was unable to rid of it. It would stay with Tai for months on months if he thought of the past. But also, the figure would appear. The brown haired girl. He climbed several sets of stairs, and made it finally to the floor where his mom's apartment was located at.

He opened up the door that led to a small hallway. He really horrid patterned rug lay on the floor, as he walk upon it. Tai's head also still lowered he thought of excuses for his lateness today. 'Failed a test... after school help... I got jumped... I talked to...people.' Tai paused, as he knew his mom wouldn't believe his last statement. As he straightened himself out, he continued to walk. He also noticed a burning sensation deep in his eyes. He then shortly after felt a substance run down his face as he felt its warmth emitted from the tears. 'Fuck, why do I have to be crying?' asked Tai, as he thought of reasons.

He walked up to the door. He didn't care if his parents would catch him crying. They would find out sooner or later. It's just a matter of time. He then took out the key from his pocket, as he felt like he was being watched. Tai paused as the premonition almost consumed him. But he never really thought of anyone as a threat. If the wanted to hurt him, let them try. Tai was old enough to take up for himself. Only if it was a life threatening situation. He was a person who hated to fight. He never felt the need to fight. Ever. He clicked the key in the door, and opened it, and noticed the first thing on the floor of the apartment was suitcases.

Tai remained puzzled at the scene, as he left the door open and walked in. The TV was on, as he looked around to see if anyone had been around. He walked form the dining room, to the living room. No one was there. As Tai quickly searched the rooms, he heard the door shut. He froze instantly. His premonition then came back, just like a well balanced boomerang. Nervousness now filled him. He hoped it wasn't the gang leader that had lived just two doors down the hall way from him. Tai slowly gained composure, as he face still showed his scared perspective on this situation. He fully turned around, as slow as he could to see a figure he almost couldn't believe was real.

It reminded him a lot of the girl in his dreams. The one that had smiled and giggled, while she spun around in circles. The same look as present as was in the dream. Her eyes stared Tai down and up, as she smiled back up at him. Tai decided to break the quiet meeting. "Can I ask you who you are?" demanded Tai as if he almost got lost in her eyes.

"Tai, you don't remember me?" asked the rather cute and innocent girl.

He looked into the back of his mind to try and think of who this mysterious person was. But all that Tai could think of was the cute girl he constantly had dreams of as she danced and twirled, and smiled for him. Tai shook his head no in disagreement. "No, I'm sorry. I have no clue who you are. Should I know who you are?" answered Tai, as he was still confused who the gorgeous girl was.

She gave a little sarcastic giggle, as if she was kind of perturbed with the fact that he had forgot who she was. "Tai, are you being serious? You don't remember who I am? It's me Tai, Mimi... are you crying?" re-questioned Mimi, as she also looked dumfounded at the site of Tai crying.

Tai then realized who the mysterious figure was. She was the one who wielded the crest of Serenity. She was the one who had been there for Tai, even though she had a personality of a self buoyant teenager who only seemed to care for herself. She was the one in his dreams, but why? "Mimi? Is that really you?", asked Tai as she confirmed his answer with a simple nod and a hug, "What brings you here to Kamiya's residence?"

"Umm... You don't know anything, do you Taichi Kamiya? Your mom's been boarding foreign students. She just started boarding students this year. I'm the first. I hated school in America. Nothing like back here in Obida, and couldn't of been a better year. Grade twelve! I graduate with all you guys! Then after, I will probably be returning back to help my parents. Man, it's great be back in Japan... Tai, are you crying?" asked Mimi, as she saw his red eyes clear as the sun on a bright and beautiful day.

Tai looked down at his feet. He knew if he would say yes, he would break down crying. But if he said no, he would also break down crying as well, feeling guilty from lying to her. He looked up at her as a single tear rolled from his eye and curved down his cheek, as his eyes became heavy and blurry. She saw his hurt and pain, but she didn't what had caused it. She wanted to know. She wanted to help. She didn't like seeing people suffer through their own caused sorrow or grief, because she had done it to herself when she finally moved to the United States of America. "Tai please speak to me! I wanna help you! I ...love you Tai!" stuttered Mimi as she looked into his eyes, as if she was about to cry too.

Mimi then felt a warm, wet like snake slither down her face as her eyes became blurry too. The sight, to Mimi, of seeing Tai cry just hurt her. She tried to not cry, but was completely unable to control herself. Tai looked back down as he regained his composure to explain, and brought his eyes up to see the tears rolling away from her eyes. He felt that he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to tell her.

"I've been messed up Mimi. And now that I think of it, your parting was one of the causes of it. Every since we all started our last year of school, the digidestined group has been changed a lot. Instead of the young digidestined seeing me, because I've been the leader, they use Sora and Matt as their new and approved head honcho's. And ever since back in the early days of us at summer camp, I had asked Sora out, she rejected. Matt rejected me. Hell, even Daisukes older sister Jun! They all rejected me in an instant. I don't trust anyone anymore, Mimi. I don't tell them anything, talk to them about stuff that we need to talk about of the Digital World. They... hold me down." described Tai, as he felt the burning sensation increase as sobs burst through his delicate body.

Mimi was completely amazed at what he had just described. Her sympathy showed, as she too began crying. She went through a similar situation in America, but learned to cope with it. She missed the group a lot, but she was able to live with it. She slowly walked over to Tai and hugged ever so tightly, hoping that his pain would subside. He fell limp in her arms, as she sat on the floor with him on her lap and held in her arms, as she almost cradled him.

"When you left, I drowned my dreams of ever dating you again. I never thought that you would come back again. I thought that I had lost you. You've been the only one who hasn't changed like the others have. They've all become self centered and arrogant. They all excluded me in certain events, ignore me in school until recently when my sister accidentally found a note in my room. I guess she showed Sora, wrong person. She always made fun of me. She thought that I was jealous of her and Matt. I couldn't care less..." replied Tai in between sobs or when he was able to explain clearly through his crying state.

Mimi looked down at the chocolate haired boy. She felt his pain through both Matt and Sora. She at one point dated them. Not at the same time mind you, but one after the other. Mimi was just as open with her sexuality as Tai was. They had both accepted gay cultures and societies into their own. But both had realized that the wanted to go out with some one of the opposite sex. Tai lifted his confused head up at Mimi. "They did the same to me, Tai." replied Mimi as she smiled and looked at the boy.

Tai felt the warm touch of her body on his. If seemed to comfort him in many ways that talking to his sister or mother couldn't. Even though he felt childish, crying and being held, he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel better. Mimi too, felt a relief from holding the hurt boy. She felt her tight T shirt drenched from the tears that her and Tai had created, stuck to her body. She didn't care, even though she normally the one to not wear soiled clothing, but this was an exception. She felt like she was doing something useful for someone else for a change.

Tai lowered his head, and wrapped his arms around her harder and firmer as he began to speak through sobs again. "Mimi, you've been the only one to comfort me in three months. Kai had always been busy as well as the rest of the group ( mainly the ones that told him that they would help, even though he knew they would chicken out and ignore him like always.), and his mom. I wish you hadn't of left for America as early as you did, Mimi. I needed you. I needed you to comfort me, to love me, to help me with my problems. I love... you Mimi. I've had dreams about you. You would always be smiling while you spun around and your beautiful brown hair would twirl with great perfection. Every single stride that I saw you take, the movements would be so precise and perfect. Mimi, I think you...are...the one." described Tai, as he smiled through a sad facial expression and looked up at the one he had called the one.

Mimi couldn't hold her tears back as she cried at full force, unable to hold herself back. She had never met anyone as sweet and kind as Tai had been. She felt so bad the way he was treated, but she too was treated almost equally the same. Tai through himself into Mimi's body closer and she lowered her head on Tai, as both figures cried for awhile awaiting the arrival of Tai's mom.

Tai sat in the room of four stone walls again. Dirt and straw had covered the bottom of the floor. Tai sat in the corner, succumbed by a madness only he was capable of giving himself. His past dwells. But when he look up at the ceiling, brilliant lights filled the room. A hand was reached out. It was a females arm. Tai smiled and reached for it. He looked up to see a pretty girls face. Mimi's wonderful face, as each other embraced into a hug as Mimi helped Tai escape his stone wall problem. Tai closed his eyes and now that remained was happy thoughts.


End file.
